Looking At Sandy Makes Me Smile
by Paige Roberts
Summary: Lately, Spongebob has felt a new, strange feeling around Sandy...


**A/N: Howdy! Okay, the title of this story is actually a quote that Spongebob said in one of his video games (aw, how sweet!) Quick summary: SB goes to a psychiatrist and tells him about his feelings for Sandy...okay, I made him soooo–**_**infatuated**_**, we'll say,** **that it's not even funny. Please R&R!!!**

_Looking At Sandy Makes Me Smile_

"Hello, Mr. Squarepants," the doctor said in a friendly tone, "My name is Dr. Hawkins, and I'll be your psychiatrist today."

Spongebob shook the man's hand. "Uh...hi," he said. Dr. Hawkins smiled warmly. " You don't have to be ashamed, Mr. Squarepants. Dozens of people visit a psychiatrist every single day! Now, why don't you take a seat in this chair and–"

"Um–will this hurt?"

"–Uh, no, Mr. Squarepants, this will most certainly _not _hurt. In fact, it will actually make you feel better."

Spongebob nodded. "Okay, then," he said, reluctantly lying down on the soft, plush chair.

Dr. Hawkins seemed satisfied.

"Very good. Ah, now, Robert, you say that–"

"Spongebob, please...if you...y'know, don't mind or anything..."

"_Spongebob_. Yes, of course. Now then: Spongebob, you tell me that lately you've been feeling...awkward?"

Spongebob sighed. It wasn't that he felt awkward, it was just that he felt unlike himself.

"Well," he explained, "I...I just feel like...well, there's this friend of mine. She's one of my best friends in the whole world, but lately it just seems like..." his voice trailed off.

"Spongebob," Dr. Hawkins said, "Tell me something you admire in your friend."

"But doc, there's so many things I like about Sandy. I can't just pick _one_!" Spongebob said.

"I'm not asking you to," Dr. Hawkins replied calmly. "If there are several things you enjoy about this young lady, then list them all. If there are only a few, then tell me only that much. Or, if you just feel uncomfortable with the entire situation, just say so, and we'll stop."

Spongebob smiled up at him, happy that he was so concerned about his feelings.

"Okay..." he said slowly. He leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath.

"Well...she's nice. Sandy's really nice."

"That's one thing," Dr. Hawkins said, " Go on."

"And...she's strong. Sandy's the strongest one in Bikini Bottom, even stronger than Larry the Lobster–and he takes steroids!"

"Er–that's...two..."

Spongebob paused for a moment. He knew that there was more that he liked about her, but he just couldn't think of it. But after a minute, it all hit him at once. And once he got going, he couldn't stop...

"She's smart, too. I can't even tell you how many inventions she's made. This one time my friend Patrick and I took a rocket ship she made and flew it to the moon, and when we got back home, we actually thought we were _still_ on the moon! Bahahah! Oh, brother–we had to do two years worth of community service, requested by the people of Bikini Bottom. But anyway, she made a rocket ship; a _rocket_! Have you ever met a girl who can build a rocket, all on her own?"

Dr. Hawkins smiled a bit. "No. I'm sorry to say I haven't."

Spongebob continued on. "She's a scientist. She works for a bunch of chimpanzees, whatever those are. She's actually not a sea creature, but a land mammal from Texas. Sandy lives in this...this big, dome-thingy that is filled with air. Only a genius would know how to live in that thing–sigh–Oh, and she's got a great personality. She is quite the comedian You can only spend five minutes with Sandy, and you'd be laughing out loud. Ah, she's great..."

Dr. Hawkins was grinning from ear-to-ear, now. "Anything...else, Spongebob?" he asked knowingly. Spongebob didn't seem to notice the certain tone in his voice as he pressed on.

"Yeah, of course there's more!..." he said.

He rested his head in his hands and smiled in a goofy way, his eyes getting a distant, starry look in them. "She's the most beautiful girl in the universe..." he said with a little laugh. "Just the other day I was looking at her, thinking: 'man...she sure is gorgeous...'she _sure_ is gorgeous..."

"Spongebob, how do you feel around Sandy?" Dr. Hawkins asked.

Spongebob seemed to come out of his trance. "What?" he asked dreamily.

"I said: 'How do you feel around Sandy'?"

Spongebob giggled. "Oh..." he said with a smile. "...Mostly happy...you know, like the entire world is singing; I also feel all warm inside, especially when I look into her beautiful face–looking at Sandy makes me smile..."

Dr. Hawkins put down his pen and notepad, smiled broadly, and sighed.

The happiness in Spongebob's face quickly disappeared. "What," he asked frantically. "Am I sick?? Am I gonna die???"

Much to his surprise, Dr. Hawkins laughed heartily. "No, no, Spongebob, you are in perfect health. In fact, what you are experiencing is quite natural. It's not an illness, or anything you should see a doctor for, for that matter," he explained.

Spongebob looked at him curiously. "Then..." he said, "What is it...?"

Dr. Hawkins winked at him. "You don't need a doctor to help you figure it out."

**The end!! I hope you all enjoyed my story, and thanx for reading!!**

**Paige :-) **


End file.
